The present application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/257,795, filed 22 Dec. 2000.
The present invention relates to a high pressure fluid cylinder, and more particularly to a multiple of interference fit components which provide dependable operation of a fluid cylinder at approximately 50,000 psi and 10 gpm.
Systems which perform water jetting operations such as surface preparation, cutting cleaning, coating removal and other operations are known. The systems typically use a fluid cylinder having reciprocating plungers to force the fluid out of an applicator at extremely high pressure. As the plungers reciprocate within the fluid cylinder, the fluid cylinder and components thereof cycle between atmospheric and maximum system pressure.
It is desirable to increase the operating pressure of the systems so that the various operations can be performed more efficiently. However, due in part to the cyclical operation between high and low pressure, the system components undergo extreme stresses. The life span of the components may therefore be reduced as in relation to the increase in system pressure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an extremely high pressure fluid cylinder in a compact highly portable package which will consistently operate over prolonged periods of time. It is further desirable to provide replaceable components which are long-lasting while providing consistent high pressure operating.